Depois da tempestade, a recompensa
by Idrille
Summary: Ichigo tenta conversar com Rukia depois do fim da terrível batalha contra Aizen, mas ela tenta evitá-lo a todo custo.


**Depois da tempestade, a recompensa**

_Bleach e seus personagens pertecem à Tite Kubo._

**Sinopse: Ichigo tenta conversar com Rukia depois do fim da terrível batalha contra Aizen, mas ela tenta evitá-lo a todo custo.**

A cidade falsa de Karakura estava completamente destruída. Porém, os inimigos estavam todos derrotados e a ambição doentia de Aizen, terminada. Graças à união de forças entre _shinigamis_, _vaizards_ e _arrancar_, tudo estava acabado.

Depois que os _vaizard _apareceram, logo surgiram de uma garganta os _shinigamis_ que haviam sido mandados para o _Hueco Mundo_, trazendo Inoue sã e salva. À eles juntaram-se Yoruichi, Urahara e Isshin, que estavam trabalhando para trazer os reforços do _Hueco Mundo_. Com os maiores guerreiros da história da _Soul Society_ reunidos, os inimigos caíram derrotados e não desfrutaram de nenhuma misericórdia.

E, também, graças ao árduo trabalho do 4º Esquadrão, todas as vidas foram salvas. Até os que receberam ferimentos mais graves, como Ukitake, Kyouraku, Matsumoto, Hisagi e Hinamori, não corriam risco de morrer. Tratados os feridos mais graves, agora os _shinigamis_ do _Yonbantai_**[1]** cuidavam daqueles com ferimentos mais leves. Destes, a maioria estava mais exausta do que ferida, mas mesmo assim precisavam de cuidados. Ichigo, Renji e Byakuya, que foram feridos no _Hueco Mundo_ e curados lá, estavam sendo curados novamente. Inoue não poderia ajudar porque acabara perdendo seus poderes durante sua estadia em _Las Noches_.

Porém, algumas feridas não poderiam ser curadas nem pelas hábeis mãos de Unohana. As feridas deixadas no coração e na alma de muitos _shinigamis_ pelas palavras macias, porém cheias de crueldade e malícia de Aizen e Ichimaru, principalmente, ainda estavam abertas e ninguém sabia quando as sementes desse mal iriam germinar.

Os feridos eram tratados em meio aos escombros, já que era impossível por enquanto transportá-los até a _Soul Society_. Para Soifon e Ichida, que perderam parte de seus braços, Mayuri ofereceu a substância que recupera partes perdidas do corpo e assim ambos puderam ficar sem nenhuma sequela.

Ichigo, sentando encostado em um bloco de concreto, tentava assimilar a história que seu pai havia lhe contado a pouco sobre o fato dele ser um _shinigami_ também. Ichigo ficou realmente furioso quando soube que Kon sabia de tudo e não tinha lhe contado nada. Ele ficou tão furioso, tão furioso, que mesmo sentindo dores, chutou o leão para longe, fazendo-o desaparecer no horizonte.

Mas, fora da descoberta de sua verdadeira origem, agora que ele sabia que tudo voltaria a ficar paz, algo mais lhe atormentava a cabeça. Algo não, uma pessoa, certa _shinigami_ baixinha, nervosa e irritante. Ele podia ver Rukia ao longe sentada ao lado do irmão, que estava deitado sendo curado por Unohana.

– Com licença, Ichigo-_san_... – Ichigo ouviu uma voz familiar chamá-lo.

– Ah, Hanatarou, é você. Que bom ver que você não está ferido. – Ichigo tentou esboçar um sorriso ao ver o amigo sem nenhum corte.

– É, pois é... Eu vim ver se você precisa de alguma coisa. Você não quer algum remédio para aliviar a dor?

– Não, obrigado, Hana. Mas eu quero lhe pedir um favor. Você poderia chamar a Rukia para mim? Diga a ela que eu quero falar com ela. E tem que ser agora. E se ela se recusar, diga que eu irei buscá-la, nem que eu tenha que me arrastar até lá e fazer minhas feridas abrirem. Entendeu? – Perguntou Ichigo, com determinação.

– Sim, sim, Ichigo-_san_. Já vou chamá-la.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Rukia, que tinha apenas um ombro enfaixado, estava ao lado do irmão enquanto a capitã Unohana cuidava de um corte que ele tinha no peito. Byakuya estava com os olhos fechados e parecia dormir. Mas foi quando o ouviu murmurar.

– Acabou, não acabou?

Rukia abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu que a pergunta não foi dirigida a ela. De onde estava, Byakuya não podia vê-la. Além do mais, agora ele estava com os olhos abertos e olhando fixamente a capitã do _Yonbantai_, que estava terminado de enfaixar seu peito.

– Sim... acabou... – Rukia ouviu a capitã responder, com os olhos fixos no que estava fazendo.

Ela também viu, surpresa, o irmão segurar o braço de Unohana, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

– Então agora você pode me dar a resposta, Retsu.

_Resposta do quê? _Pensou Rukia._ Eu não sabia que o ni-sama chamava a Unohana-_taicho_ pelo seu nome de batismo._ Nisso, ela percebeu que Retsu estava com o rosto levemente corado e olhando para ela.

– Creio que agora não seja hora para isso. – Unohana respondeu, tentando se levantar, mas foi novamente impedida pelo capitão. Ambos ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até que Hanatarou chegou e pediu licença para conversar com Rukia.

Quando Rukia ouviu o recado, uma veia saltou de sua testa. _Aquele idiota. Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Mas é melhor eu ver o que aquele retardado quer, senão é perigoso ele tentar vir até aqui_, ela pensou, furiosa. Além disso, ela percebeu que estava sobrando, já que Hanatarou deu o recado e foi ajudar outros feridos. Por isso, ela levantou-se e foi encontrar Ichigo. Mas ao se afastar, pode ouvir a voz da capitã dizendo uma única palavra.

– Sim.

Aí que ela não entendeu mais nada! Que conversa era aquela entre o seu irmão e a Unohana-_taicho_? E, para completar, pensou ter ouvido o irmão dizer "obrigado". Ela nunca viu Byakuya agradecer a ninguém antes. Olhando para trás, ela viu que a capitã ainda estava sentada ao lado do irmão e agora tinha a mão dele entre as suas.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Quando Ichigo viu Rukia se aproximar, ergueu a cabeça e abriu um sorriso que só ela era capaz de conseguir tirar dele.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

– Oi, Rukia. Como está seu ombro? Ainda est... – Ichigo começou a dizer, vendo-a parar diante dele, mas interrompeu a frase ao vê-la levantar a mão para esbofeteá-lo. Ele fechou os olhos e se encolheu, esperando um golpe que não veio.

Quando ele abriu um olho para espiar, viu uma Rukia furiosa com a mão erguida, como se tivesse pensado melhor no que ia fazer.

– SEU IDIOTA! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É! EQUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE IR SE ARRASTANDO ATRÁS DE MIM? – Ela gritou, chamando a atenção de todos os _shinigamis_ que estavam a sua volta. Vendo-se o centro das atenções, ela tentou se conter, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava um pouco mais calma.

– O que você quer, idiota? E que história é essa de ir se arrastando me encontrar? – Ela disse um pouco mais calma, e sem gritar dessa vez.

– O Hanatarou não disse? Eu quero falar com você. E pare de me chamar de idiota.

– Eu sei que você quer falar comigo, i-di-o-ta. Mas o que você quer falar. – Rukia respondeu com um sorriso irônico no rosto, deixando bem clara a palavra _idiota_, provocando Ichigo.

– Você sabe sobre o quê eu quero falar.

Ao ouvir isso o sorriso sarcástico de Rukia desapareceu do rosto. Ela ficou encarando Ichigo por um tempo. Por fim, virou-se de costas para ele, abaixando a cabeça e respondendo.

– Você sabe que agora não é hora nem lugar para conversarmos sobre isso. – Rukia crispou as mãos, como se tentasse conter suas emoções.

– Isso é o que você sempre me diz quando eu toco nesse assunto. Mas agora eu não vou esperar e você vai ter que me ouvir. – Disse Ichigo, tentando se levantar para alcançar Rukia. Mas ele estava muito fraco e não caiu no chão porque foi amparado pela pequena _shinigami_.

– O que você quer fazer? Abrir suas feridas novamente? Fique quieto onde está e esqueça esse assunto. – Rukia disse, sentando Ichigo novamente. Porém, como ela havia se abaixado para colocar Ichigo recostado no bloco de concreto, ele conseguiu segurá-la pelo braço e a fez encará-lo.

– Não, você vai me ouvir e tem que ser agora. Rukia, você sabe que...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar a frase porque viu o tenente do _Ichibantai_**[2]**, Sasakibe, aproximar-se.

– Kuchiki, o capitão-comandate decidiu que vamos voltar para a _Soul Society_. Agora que os feridos foram tratados e não correm mais riscos, eles podem ser removidos. De lá, vamos devolver a verdadeira cidade para o mundo real. Porém, você deve ficar, já que a derrota de Aizen não impede que os _hollows_ apareçam. E como o _shinigami_ substituto está muito ferido, você deve cuidar de Karakura. Essas ordens estão sendo dadas pelo capitão-comandante, já que Ukitake-_taicho_ ainda não recobrou a consciência. Venha comigo que o capitão-comandante quer lhe passar mais algumas instruções.

Rukia, que estava de pé, ouvindo tudo atentamente, curvou-se diante do _fukutaicho_ e saiu junto com ele, sem dizer nada para Ichigo e nem sequer olhando-o.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Já fazia dois dias que a batalha tinha acabado. Ichigo ainda estava de cama, mas seus ferimentos estavam se curando rapidamente. A verdadeira cidade de Karakura tinha sido colocada de volta no seu lugar e as coisas corriam como se nenhuma tempestade tivesse passado por lá. Inclusive na sua casa...

– ICHIGO!!!! Levante-se já dessa cama e venha lutar com seu pai!!!!!!! – Kisshin abriu de supetão a porta do quarto do filho, saltando sobre ele.

– Não enche, velho! – Disse Ichigo, socando a cara dele. – Francamente...

– _Otousan_, o _ni-san_ ainda está se recuperando do atropelamento! Não brigue com ele!

Ichigou viu Yuzu aparecer na porta com uma bandeja na mão com seu almoço. Para tentar explicar o fato de Ichigo chegar em casa todo machucado e enfaixando, inventaram para Yuzu que ele havia sido atropelado.

De mau-humor, Ichigo comeu seu almoço e deitou-se para descansar um pouco. Durante esses dias, ele mal pode sentir a _reiatsu_ de Rukia por perto. Não que ela não estivesse realmente por perto, mas ele continuava péssimo em sentir a _reiatsu_ dos outros.

O motivo do mau-humor de Ichigo era o fato de Rukia não ter ido visitá-lo desde aquele dia. Mas ela não iria escapar. Assim que ele fosse capaz de se levantar, ele iria atrás dela. Nem que tivesse que invadir a _Soul Society_ novamente.

Mas isso não foi preciso. Naquela mesma tarde, foi surpreendido por Karin ao ouvir dela que Rukia estava lá para vê-lo.

Quando Rukia entrou no quarto, Karin fechou a porta, pois sabia que ele iriam conversar sobre a _Soul Society_ e não queria que Yuzu ouvisse.

– Neeeeeeeeeeee-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kon gritou, ao ver Rukia no quarto, lançando-se sobre ela. Mas, como sempre, ele foi lançado contra a parede por um soco de Rukia.

Ichigo, por outro lado, apenas a olhava. Ela vestia um vestido rodado azul de alça que lhe caía muito bem.

Quando Kon se levantou, recuperando-se, Ichigo o pegou, levantou-se da cama, abriu a janela e o jogou longe, fechando-a novamente. Depois foi até a porta e trancou-a, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar curioso de Rukia.

– Por que você fez isso? – Ela perguntou ao vê-lo sentar-se na beirada da cama.

– Ele iria ficar enchendo o saco e...

– Não estou falando do Kon, estou falando da porta. Por que você a trancou? – Rukia disse, ainda parada de frente para ele, apontando o dedo em direção à porta.

– Para que ninguém nos atr... – Mas cortado pela _shinigami_ novamente.

– Recebi uma ordem da _Soul Society_. Assim que você se recuperar, você deve ir para a lá comigo e se apresentar diante do capitão-comandante.

Ichigo irritou-se ao ver que ela estava ignorando-o e agindo de forma mecânica com ele. Como ele estava sem a pouca paciência que ele tinha, ele esticou os braços, alcançando a irmã de Byakuya e a puxando, fazendo-a sentar-se no seu colo e prendendo-a entre seus braços.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Ichigo! Solte-me já! – Ela disse extremamente corada, tentando se libertar dos braços fortes que a seguravam, mas sem sucesso.

– Eu só vou te soltar depois que escutar o que eu tenho a dizer! – Ele disse, fazendo-a encará-lo.

– Eu sei o que você vai dizer e eu não quero escutar! – Ela esbravejou.

– Eu sei que você sente a mesma coisa que eu sinto por você! Então pare de agir como uma retardada e me escute! – Ichigo gritou, furioso.

A fala de Ichigo fez Rukia parar de se debater e olhar profundamente nos olhos dele.

– Eu te amo, Rukia. Você sabe disso. – Ichigo finalmente disse numa voz baixa, suavizando a expressão do rosto e acariciando a bochecha vermelha dela. – E eu sei que você também me ama. – Ele completou.

Rukia abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nada saiu. De alguma forma, ela sabia dos sentimentos dele por ela (e vice versa) e por isso evitava a todo custo ouvir uma declaração da boca dele. Aquele dia, depois da batalha, não foi a primeira vez que ele tentou declarar-se. Mas ela sempre fugia do assunto. Na noite em que Inoue foi raptada, ela havia saído porque ele estava tentando se declarar para ela. Saber o que ele sentia era uma coisa. Ouvir uma declaração da boca do seu amado era outra completamente diferente. Um relacionamento entre os dois poderia trazer complicação para ambos, além de dor e sofrimento, principalmente no meio de uma guerra que não parecia ter fim. Os dois nunca tiveram um tempo tranquilo para se curtirem desde que se conheceram. Além disso, Rukia sabia que Inoue era apaixonada por Ichigo e isso a fazia sentir-se mal, como se estivesse traindo a amiga.

Quando Rukia deu por si, de tão perdida em seus pensamentos que estava, Ichigo estava quase a beijando. Rapidamente, ela virou o rosto e os lábios quentes de Ichigo tocaram a bochecha vermelha. Ao invés de protestar, Ichigo aproveitou a oportunidade que tinha e beijou a bochecha da pequena, descendo os lábios para a maxila, tentando alcançar a boca. Ele sorriu ao sentir Rukia estremecer. Mas ela, esforçando-se ao máximo para não perder o controle, empurrou-o, aumentando um pouco a distância entre eles.

Quando Rukia abriu a boca para tentar falar, o dedo indicador de Ichigo pousou em seus lábios.

– Eu já sei o que você vai falar, por isso não precisa dizer. E eu vou dar a minha resposta: não me interessa.

Rukia regalou os olhos, espantada e confusa.

– Não me interessa se somos de mundos diferentes. Não me interessa que seu irmão não gosta de mim. Não me interessa que você está morta. Não me interessa que você é mais velha. Não me interessa o que os outros irão dizer. Não me interessa que outras pessoas me amem. A única coisa que me interessa é você e ficar com você. Se for para lutar contra seu irmão mais dez mil vezes, eu lutarei. Se for para resgatá-la mais dez mil vezes, eu a resgatarei. Se for para morrer por você dez mil vezes, eu morrerei. Se for para dizer que eu a amo mais dez mil vezes para te convencer, eu direi!

Ao ouvir Ichigo dizer aquilo, com uma determinação que ela conhecia bem, Rukia derreteu-se toda. Ela sabia que ele faria tudo o que disse e muito mais para tê-la.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo... É um idiota. – Ela disse, abaixando a cabeça e recostando-a no ombro de Ichigo, que a abraçou ternamente.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Karin tentava em vão tirar seu pai e sua irmã de perto da porta. Os dois estavam morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que o casal conversava (Isshin na realidade queria saber se eles estavam fazendo alguma coisa interessante) dentro do quarto. Exceto pelos gritos que ouviam, o resto da conversa era um mistério.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Desta vez, quando Ichigo aproximou-se para beijar Rukia, ela não o repeliu. Os lábios de ambos se encontraram timidamente, enquanto Ichigo a abraçava mais forte, sentindo o coração dela bater acelerado.

O beijo tornou-se mais quente quando Ichigo invadiu com sua língua a boca de Rukia, fazendo-a gemer. Ela, com os braços envolta do pescoço dele, arranhava levemente a nunca do _shinigami_ com as unhas. Atrevido, ele virou o corpo para deitá-la na cama, com ele por cima, mas quando fez isso, sentiu seus ferimentos reclamarem e interrompeu o beijo, gemendo de dor.

– Ichigo, você está bem? – Rukia perguntou, preocupada, tentando erguer o corpo, mas foi impedida por Ichigo, que ainda estava sobre ela.

– Estou sim. – Foi tudo o que ele disse. Ele se levantou, foi até a janela e cerrou as cortinas. Imediatamente Rukia percebeu o que ele pretendia e corou profundamente. Ele estava louco? Ela não foi criada dessa forma, para se entregar assim, logo depois do primeiro beijo. Porém, quando Ichigo voltou-se para ela, andando pelo quarto semi-escuro, ela não se moveu. Ela viu-o voltar a deitar-se sobre ela, mas também não protestou. Ela simplesmente não conseguia falar nem reagir. Se Ichigo fosse capaz de lançar _kidous_, ela juraria que ele havia lançado um paralisante sobre ela.

Ele sorriu ao ver o constrangimento dela. Ele não era de sorrir ou ser meigo ou coisa do tipo, mas Rukia o fazia ser diferente. Desde o momento que se conheceram, Rukia mudou seu mundo. E isso a fazia ser muito importante para ele.

Sem poder mais resistir, Ichigo colou seus lábios nos de Rukia, beijando-a calmamente. Ela, num ato reflexo, agarrou-o pelo pescoço. Sua cabeça rodava. Ela achava aquilo errado, mas não conseguia parar. As sensações eram novas demais e intensas demais.

Ichigo, deixando a boca de Rukia, atacou seu pescoço alvo, beijando, lambendo e mordendo-o levemente, o que vez Rukia soltar um suspiro longo e pesado. Ele admitia que nunca esteve numa situação tão íntima com uma garota. Mas isso não significava que ele não sabia o que fazer.

– Ichigo... – Rukia gemeu ao sentir as alças do seu vestido serem abaixadas pelas mãos de Ichigo enquanto a boca ávida dele beijava seu ombro. Ela sentia a temperatura do quarto aumentar, deixando a respiração difícil. Ichigo agora estava encaixado entre suas pernas e ela podia sentir o membro dele contra sua barriga. A sensação de que era desejada só fazia com que se sentisse mais úmida entre as pernas.

Ichigo foi descendo os beijos pelo colo de Rukia, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos iam abaixando a parte de cima do vestido. Ele parou quando alcançou a altura dos seios. Agora Rukia estava com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos laranja de Ichigo, puxando-os levemente e gemendo baixinho.

Rukia foi tirada do transe quando Ichigo, com muito custo por causa dos ferimentos, ergueu-se, ficando de joelhos, levando-a consigo. Num piscar de olhos, ele retirou o vestido de Rukia, deixando-a apenas de calcinha (já que estava sem sutiã) e voltou a deitá-la no colchão, mas permanecendo ajoelhado, apenas observando o corpo a sua frente. A pele era branca e macia, os seios eram pequenos, mas perfeitos e proporcionais ao tamanho da _shinigami_. As pernas eram bem torneadas, a barriga lisinha e a cintura tão fina que ele podia enlaçá-la com um braço apenas.

Rukia sentiu-se desprotegida diante do olhar guloso de Ichigo. Era como se estivesse perante um _hollow_ sem _Sode no Shirayuki_. Mas ela esqueceu momentaneamente seu estado de seminudez ao ver Ichigo tentar retirar sua camiseta e fazer uma careta de dor. Ela então, solidária, levantou-se e o ajudou. Então, foi a vez dela ficar admirada com o físico dele (apesar das faixas). Não que ela nunca o tivesse visto sem camisa, mas eles não se encontravam numa situação tão erótica como esta. Não resistindo, ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a beijar todo o dorso do rapaz. Foi a vez de Ichigo sentir a respiração faltar e gemer ao sentir de verdade o que tantas vezes sentiu em seus sonhos com Rukia. Só que a realidade era bem melhor. Ele sentiu sua calça ficar mais apertada ainda.

Voltando a deitar Rukia no colchão, ele beijou-a novamente, levando as mãos aos seios dela, massageando-os. Logo depois levou a boca a um deles e o abocanhou, fazendo Rukia se contorcer de prazer. Uma das mãos passeou pela sua barriga, fazendo cócegas e alcançado a parte mais íntima da shinigami. Depois de um breve momento de hesitação, Ichigo retirou a calcinha e penetrou-a com um dedo. Rukia, que não esperava por isso, soltou um grito baixo, mais de prazer do que de susto, jogando a cabeça para trás e cerrando os olhos.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Do lado de fora do quarto de Ichigo, Isshin ouviu os barulhos suspeitos e tirou as filhas de perto, para preservar a pureza delas. Estava satisfeito, pois finalmente seu filho havia virado homem.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Alheios ao que acontecia do lado de fora do quarto, Ichigo e Rukia se perdiam em meio aos beijos e carícias. Rukia gemeu novamente ao sentir um segundo dedo ser inserido em sua intimidade.

As carícias da boca de Ichigo em seus seios e o movimento frenético dos dedos foram fazendo Rukia sentir uma agonia maravilhosa. Tentando agarrar alguma coisa, ela levou a pequena mão até o baixo ventre de Ichigo e acariciou sua ereção por cima da calça, apertando-a quando o violento orgasmo veio. Ver Rukia gozar e apertar seu membro quase o fez chegar ao ápice também.

Rukia sentiu como se caísse em um abismo sem fim para logo depois ser puxada de volta. Sentiu falta do calor do corpo de Ichigo, que enquanto esperava Rukia se recuperar, levantou-se e retirou o resto da roupa. Rukia engoliu em seco ao ver o tamanho do membro. Lógico, ela sabia que a primeira vez doía, mas ela achou que para ela iria doer mais ainda. Porém, a atenção dela foi desviada para algo que Ichigo pegou na gaveta da escrivaninha e agora colocava sobre seu membro. Ela nunca tinha visto algo como aquele, parecia ser de plástico.

– O que é isso? – Ela perguntou, erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos, a curiosidade vencendo a timidez.

– Você não sabe o que é isso? – Ichigo perguntou. – É uma camisinha.

– Camisinha... Interessante... Para que serve? – Ela viu Ichigo caminhar em direção a ela com uma expressão felina nos olhos escurecidos pelo desejo.

– Depois eu te explico, amor. – Agora temos outras coisas para fazermos. – Ele disse, posicionando-se entre as pernas de Rukia e mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Rukia enrijeceu o corpo ao sentir o membro de Ichigo posicionar-se na sua entrada. Percebendo isso, ele tentou distraí-la, acariciando seus seios e beijando-a. Mas foi inevitável a dor, mesmo ele penetrando-a calmamente e com cuidado. Céus, como ela era apertada! Ichigo teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para não gozar.

– Rukia, está doendo muito? Quer que eu pare? – Ele perguntou, preocupado, a voz rouca fazendo cócegas no pescoço da irmã de Byakuya.

– Nem pense nisso, seu idiota. Já senti dores poder piores. – Ela disse, apertando os ombros de Ichigo.

Por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, Ichigo não fez nenhum movimento. Quando sentiu as mãos de Rukia relaxarem o aperto nos seus ombros, ele começou a se movimentar devagar. Para ele era uma tortura, mas não queria machucá-la mais e também queria que ela sentisse o prazer que estava sentindo.

Ao ouvir Rukia começar a gemer baixinho, Ichigo foi aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, sentindo-a ficar mais molhada ainda.

– Rukia... Oh, você é in...crível... Tão aperta...da... tão... quen...te... tão... – Ichigo sussurrava em meios aos gemidos. Nunca imaginou que estar dentro dela fosse uma sensação tão maravilhosa. Os ferimentos foram completamente esquecidos. Se sentia alguma dor, estava anestesiado.

Rukia, por outro lado, já também não sentia mais nenhuma dor. Instintivamente, enroscou as pernas em volta da cintura de Ichigo para senti-lo penetrá-la por inteiro. Ao ouvi-lo sussurrar no seu ouvido, sentiu a excitação aumentar. Era tão bom ouvi-lo dizer aquilo sobre ela!

Os corpos de ambos estavam suados e a respiração rápida e entrecortada. Ichigo aumentou a velocidade das estocadas numa velocidade quase sobre-humana ao sentir que o momento de ambos estava chegando. Gozaram juntos e ficaram por um tempo abraçados, tremendo, apenas tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ichigo saiu de dentro de Rukia e retirou a camisinha, deixando-a no lixo. Ele deitou-se ao lado da _shinigam_i novamente, puxando-a para si. Ambos caíram no sono quase imediatamente.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

– Ichigo, acorde. Sua irmã está batendo na porta. – Rukia chacoalhava o _shinigami_, tentando despertá-lo. Pela escuridão no quarto, já estava de noite. Ela acordou ao ouvir Yuzu bater na porta, perguntando se poderia levar o jantar para o irmão.

Ichigo, meio sonolento ainda, levantou-se da cama e já ia abrir a porta se Rukia não o tivesse impedido.

– O que está fazendo, idiota?! Você vai abrir a porta pra sua irmã sem roupa? – Rukia disse, vermelha de raiva e de vergonha ao pensar que poderia ser vista nua e deitada na cama dele.

Agora totalmente desperto, Ichigo vestiu-se e foi dizer a irmã para trazer o jantar para ele e Rukia, abrindo a porta apenas o suficiente para colocar a cabeça para fora. Quando voltou a fechar a porta, Rukia já estava vestida e tentava ajeitar os lençóis bagunçados da cama. Foi quando ela se virou para ele e se desesperou. Pelo esforço do sexo, os pontos de um dos ferimentos abriram-se e empapavam de sangue a camiseta dele. Imediatamente ela desceu e chamou o pai de Ichigo para suturar novamente o ferimento.

Fora os olhares maliciosos que Isshin lançava para o filho enquanto cuidava da ferida aberta, a noite correu tranquila. Ichigo e Rukia jantaram no quarto e depois ficaram juntos, deitados e abraçados até caírem no sono.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Uma semana depois, quando foi com Rukia para a _Soul Society_, Ichigo soube de três coisas: que fora indicado por Ukitake para fazer o teste para assumir o posto de capitão do _Gobantai_**[3]**; que teria que escolher um tenente para seu esquadrão (e ele já sabia quem era, óbvio), já que Hinamori abriu mão dele para se transferir para o _Juubantai_**[4]** e que Byakuya e Retsu iriam se casar. Devido às bodas, seu cunhado (apesar do Kuchiki ainda não saber sobre o novo parentesco com Ichigo) não participaria do seu teste. Ichigo ficou feliz pelo _taicho_ do _Rokubantai_**[5]** não estar no seu teste. Deveria agradecer à Unohana-_taicho_ por fazer a caridade (bem, para Ichigo era uma caridade ter que aturar o seu novo cunhado) de se casar com Byakuya. Quem sabe ele não ficaria menos mal-humorado e mais sociável agora com uma esposa.

Porém, o mais importante era que, dessa vez, a tempestade finalmente passara e a felicidade reinava absoluta no coração de Ichigo. Parecia que finalmente estava sendo recompensado por seus esforços.

_Fim._

**[1] **_Yonbantai_: 4º Esquadrão

**[2]** _Ichibantai_: 1º Esquadrão

**[3]** _Gobantai_: 5º Esquadrão

**[4]** _Juubanta_i: 10º Esquadrão

**[5]** _Rokubantai_: 6º Esquadrão

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_**Primeiro **_**hentai**_** que eu escrevo. Nossa, não sabia que dava tanto trabalho assim! Mas, espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Essa fic originalmente não tinha nenhuma ligação a minha outra que está em andamento, **_**Contando para o ni-sama**_**, mas parece que se encaixou como um prólogo.**_

_**Deixem **_**reviews**_**.**_

_**Beijos e obrigada por ler!**_


End file.
